The Repercussions of Free Speech
by Atoms and Elements
Summary: In which Hidan befriends Hinata, and Hinata's still unsure as to why. OOC-potentially. AU/AH.


_**A/N:**_** I like Hidan and Hinata. They're in my top four favourite characters. I decided to write them together, after a prompt from a friend of mine on Tumblr.**

/...\

_One-Shot_

**Third Person POV:**

"Hey, who the fuck are you, bitch?"

Those were the first words the platinum-haired Jashinist ever spoke to the Hyūga heiress during a late night swim in the school pool. For most, this would've been an off-putting impression, not one that would lead to any good type of relationship. However, as the Hyūga princess' eyes bulged and she blushed prettily, the Jashinist felt something within his stomach stir.

"M-My name is H-Hyūga Hina…ta…" She trailed off, unable to even finish her sentence, overcome with embarrassment. The violet-haired girl deftly avoided eye contact with the older boy clad in only a pair of black swim-trunks with a red-cloud design, clutching her towel tightly to her body.

Letting his lips twist into a grin, the boy introduced himself. "Yo, I'm Hidan. Why the fuck have I never seen you before?" He raised an eyebrow curiously and sauntered over to her, still half-naked and dripping wet. Hinata noticed this and squeaked, backing up a few steps.

Hidan noticed _this_ and laughed. "What the hell's the matter with you, broad?" He didn't stop advancing towards her, not even as she trembled and looked around for the nearest exit—unfortunately, the closest door was on the opposite side of the pool.

Standing right in front of the petite girl, the Jashinist observed her for a moment, scanning her from head to toe. The heiress blushed something fierce, extremely discomforted and still avoiding his intense gaze.

"You know, you have fucking great tits."

At the statement, Hinata let out a louder squeak, her cheekbones flushing an unhealthy-looking crimson. Hidan laughed at the expression, clutching at his toned stomach and trying not to fall over. Though it was probably all in good fun for him, the Hyūga looked down, trying as hard as she could to hold back the tears she could feel prickling at the backs of her eyes. She hoped he wouldn't notice.

He did.

"Aw, c'mon," He snorted, running a hand through his nearly immaculate silvery hair (as drenched as it was). "That was a fucking great compliment. I'm not shitting you though; you really do. Seriously."

_(What kind of appraisal is that?)_

"…I have t-to go…" Hinata whispered, still shamefully staring down at the floor. Doing her best to pull up her towel and keep it tight to her chest, the heiress readied herself to sprint forward, about to make a break for the door on the other end of the room.

—_ready, set…—_

However, Hidan must've seen the trepidation in her eyes, so before she had the opportunity to escape, he took two long strides forward and wrapped a strong hand around her thin wrist. The heiress felt her head spin, extremely uncomfortable with the current closeness—the only people who'd ever held her so closely in her short lifetime had been her parents, her sister, a few members of her extensive collection of relatives, and a couple new friends she'd made coming into high school.

So for this senior (he was perhaps in twelfth grade) to grab her so brazenly was unthinkable. Something she'd never imagined happening, and somehow it made the electrons within her backtrack and double off in the opposite direction. It was possible that if he didn't let go of her, she would potentially—

"Shit, you're not gonna explode, are you?" The high school senior asked worriedly, uncertain if she was suddenly going to pass out on him. "Your face is all messed up and shit."

"I'm fine," Hinata gasped, trying to rip her hand away from his tight hold.

"You sure? Because you've said all of ten fucking words since we met—"

Hidan had the uncanny feeling that if her flush weren't already as deep as it could get, she would be blushing even more.

"S-Sorry," The Hyūga apologized, letting her violet hair fall in front of her face, still very much aware of the lack of distance between them and the…distinct lack of clothes on them. It was, all in all, particularly unsettling.

The platinum-haired male sighed dramatically and placed his warm palm upon his bare shoulder. "Don't give me that bullshit. You didn't do anything wrong. Seriously." Observing her minutely, he inquired, "Hyūga-girl, what exactly about me don't you like?"

"W-What? It's nothing-g—"

"Fucking spare me, please. What don't you like?" He grabbed a handful of nearly white hair. "Is it the hair? My necklace? Something about my face?" For each one, Hinata delicately shook her head until a figurative light-bulb lit up above Hidan's head. "Is it the fact that I complimented your boobs while we're half-naked?"

That might've been a contributing factor, but nevertheless, Hinata shook her head.

"Then what is it?" He received no response. "Yo, hurry up and spit it out for Christ's sake!"

—_if I don't keep this silence, how long will our impasse last?—_

She took a breath, trying to reassure herself that he'd _asked_—only it was too bad that her mind consistently plotted against her with murmured ambiguities that threatened to cause waterfalls and create lakes on usually dry areas. And as these murmurs crept past her eardrums, her straining psyche and fragile sense of self-worth trembled under the stress.

It left her parted lips anyway.

"…Your…your _cussing_."

And just as she'd predicted, the silence spontaneously combusted and filled echoing places. Her heart understood that there was gravity even in unimportant things, and it fluttered in its bone-cage, wishing for nothing more than some sort of release.

At first, his expression was fathomable, but in the worst sort of way. One eyebrow quirked up in disbelief while his lips pursed in such a way that suggested disapproval. For reasons beyond what she could comprehend—why it would matter in the slightest…—, her heart bounced off her ribs in rhythmic beats.

Then the laughter started.

She did not realize until several seconds later that the cocked eyebrow had been in incredibility and the tight lips had been attempting to hold back mad chuckles. But when breathing became vital and he could no longer contain himself, Hidan's face cracked in two and released the loudest type of laugh.

Hinata stood in an odd sort of confusion, not quite able to function properly as the boy wearing the red-cloud swim-trunks used her shoulder as a support to keep from falling over. Little teardrops did not collect in the corners of his eyes, but his cheekbones flushed an angry red.

"Oh _that_," He cackled before placing his second palm on her free shoulder (and she very nearly jumped out of her skin at that), "Usually that doesn't…of course, I should've fucking guessed."

He turned brilliantly glimmering purple eyes on the white-eyed teenager. "Tell you what, Hyūga Hinata…"—and was it scary that his tone was so mischievous?—"…Since we're now friends and all because you're actually fucking adorable, I'll try to cut down on my swearing."

"F-Friends?" Hinata let out in a foreboding tone.

"Yes. Best buds. Gullies for life. I don't give a fuck. But give me some leniency because curses are my lifeblood." And it was sad, because they probably actually were.

Still not quite sure what his definition of friend implied, the Hyūga heiress nodded weakly, both hands now clutching the towel.

It was strange, but both their hearts stirred restlessly.

At that same moment, Hidan glanced down none too subtly.

"By the way, you really do have a nice rack."

"H-Hidan-san!"

\.../

_**A/N:**_** Kay. I'm done. I sort of made Hinata a little too moe I think. Whatever, she's like a step from being the biggest moe character in the series anyway. I wonder if I screwed this up big-time. People probably hate me somewhere for messing up characters so much. Okay, bai.**

**-Atom-**


End file.
